Many local area networks and telecommunication systems utilize termination panels to provide cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Termination panels typically include front and rear connections. Equipment and cable management devices are often located adjacent to the termination panels.
Improvements are needed in the methods and devices for managing networks and telecommunication systems, generally to better accommodate repair, maintenance, and/or upgrade procedures associated with connections of the networks and systems. Improvements are also needed with regards to organizing the networks and telecommunication systems, generally to better accommodate cable routing flow of such networks and systems.